


ask would you dance with me

by starlight_sugar



Series: The General Specific [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie giggles. “It’s good to see you again, Dr. Luna,” she says sincerely. “Trevor was worried Professor Risinger killed you in your sleep.”</p><p>(Or: Jon and Miles go on three dates, with varying degrees of success.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ask would you dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Part One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4IOx4zgHvA) by Band of Horses.
> 
> Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use any portion of my writing in their content.

The first thing Miles says when Jon opens the door is “We’ve already broken the rules.”

“The rules?” Jon repeats, mentally going over the list of dating rules. “What, no we haven’t, which one?”

“The seeing each other in person twice a week thing. It’s Sunday, and I haven’t seen you since last Sunday.” Miles leans in, looking serious. “I think we should go on an extra date night next weekend to make up for it.”

Jon raises his eyebrows. “You need an excuse for an extra date night?”

“Well, no. But I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have one.” Miles surges forward, launching into motion all at once, and buries his face in Jon’s neck. “Missed you.”

Jon wraps his arms around Miles’s waist. “Missed you too,” he answers. Thanksgiving is a short break, and Miles was only gone for a handful of days, and they’d texted constantly. But it’s always better to have Miles in person. “Ready to get going?”

“Fuck yeah, time for our first capital-letter Date Night.”

“Capital letters?”

“It makes it fancier.” Miles pulls back and catches Jon’s chin, smiling softly.

“What?” Jon laughs.

Miles kisses him, quick and gentle, and then just… looks at him. Jon can feel his smile dying - no, not dying, just slipping into something quieter. He can’t move from Miles’s eyes, feels trapped in place, thinks he’d never move even if he could. Miles is looking at him with so much _warmth_ , he doesn’t even know how to process it.

“I’m glad we’re here,” Miles says at last, plain and simple. He drops his hand, and the moment passes, and Jon has to shake himself back into his own skin. Miles bounces up on the balls of his feet. “Let’s go. You’ve got plans?”

“Oh, I’ve got great plans.” Jon grabs Miles’s hand and squeezes. “We’re gonna have a good night.”

.

There is a problem.

No, not a problem, not even a hiccup or a glitch. It’s just that Jon has been collecting moments and facts, little blips in time, trying to use them to paint a picture, and -

(if Miles had said “let’s cancel date night” Jon would’ve, if he’d said “let’s drive to Vegas right now” Jon would’ve, if they’d just stood there till Chris got home and asked what they were doing Jon doesn’t think he would’ve cared at all)

\- and it’s been a long time since Jon was in a real relationship, but that doesn’t mean he forgot how it feels. He knows what the stomach-swooping and heart-stopping all means, and he knows where he’s going with this. He’s gone through this fall before.

It’s not a problem, hopefully. It’ll only be a problem if Miles isn’t there to meet him at the end, and, well. They might only be a handful of weeks into this relationship, but Jon would like to think they’re falling together.

.

“Now, for your final project-”

Jon pauses for the inevitable groan from his students. It makes him smile, like it always does. “Ah, the pain of students. My lifeblood.”

“Just tell us what the project is,” someone says from the back of the class.

“You have had the syllabus for fourteen weeks and you still don’t know what your final project is?” Jon shakes his head. “Kids these days, not reading their syllabus. It’s enough to make any professor cry.”

“Boo hoo hoo,” Miles says obligingly from the doorway. The students all turn to look at him. A couple of jaws drop. Miles just waves, grinning lopsidedly. “Didja miss me?”

“Dr. Luna, your timing never ceases to impress me.” Jon smiles at him. A couple of the students _awww_ at them. He’s pretty sure he can hear Matt’s voice in the mix.

Miles points at the students. “You should be listening to your professor, not looking at me. Pay attention.”

“Thank you, Dr. Luna,” Jon says as dryly as possible. “For your final project, which is in the syllabus and has been since I started teaching this class two years ago, I’d like to remind you that I have office hours. Where you can come. And I can help you. And guess where you can find the office hours.”

Miles raises his hand.

It takes Jon all of two seconds to decide to indulge him. “Yes, Dr. Luna?”

“Is it the syllabus, Professor Risinger?” Miles says as innocently as possible.

“Look at you, you know more about my class than the people who’ve been in it for three months.” Jon points at Miles and looks around the room. “This is why I like him better than all of you. He listens when I talk.”

“Aw, don’t say that, Professor Risinger,” Trevor says from the front row. “I listened at the beginning of the semester.”

Jon levels a glare at Trevor, which is then completely undermined by Miles giggling in the back of the classroom.

“Miles,” he says exasperatedly, and most of the students begin laughing outright.

“It was funny!” Miles protests.

“No, it wasn’t!” Jon waves an arm at the students. “All of you get out, come to office hours, and leave me to yell at Dr. Luna.”

Miles bounds down an aisle between chairs and students and comes to the front of the room, looking at Trevor very sincerely. “Don’t listen to him, that was a good joke.”

“It’s one I’ve heard before,” Jon points out, shutting his laptop to put in his bag.

Next to Trevor, Maggie scoffs. “That doesn’t make it any less funny.”

“These students,” Jon mutters. “Worst ones I’ve had so far.”

“Aw, don’t be mean!” Miles gestures at Trevor and Maggie, now the only two still sitting at their desks. “Look at them. They’re cute. Harmless college students making jokes.”

Maggie giggles. “It’s good to see you again, Dr. Luna,” she says sincerely. “Trevor was worried Professor Risinger killed you in your sleep.”

Jon trips over his feet and almost falls into Miles. “He was what?”

Trevor glares at Maggie. “Worried is a strong word. It came up in conversation once.”

“What kind of conversation was that?”

“The kind that I thought we’d agreed not to repeat.” Trevor’s glare sharpens, but Maggie doesn’t look bothered. “Which is why I won’t tell them about your theory.”

“Oh, mine was much worse,” Maggie says agreeably. “I won’t say it, I think Professor Risinger would have an aneurysm.”

Miles leans in. “You can email it to me later,” he stage-whispers, and Maggie nods. “But don’t worry, I’ve been alive this whole time!”

“Dead to the world, maybe,” Jon mutters.

Miles makes a face at him. “The only times you got radio silence were when I was on the planes.”

“And I spent the whole time waiting by my phone for you to text me back.” Jon looks up at him, grinning, and Miles throws an arm around his shoulders. “No more leaving for holidays.”

“I’ll take you with me next time,” Miles promises, and Jon’s heart trips over itself for a second. Given how serious he sounds, that’s a conversation they’ll have to have sometime soon. Miles doesn’t seem to notice, because he turns back to the students. “Nope, I’m very much alive. We had date night yesterday. We bowled and played laser tag.”

Trevor and Maggie exchange a surprised look. “Laser tag,” Trevor repeats.

“You want Miles on your team,” Jon says. “Like, really. You really want him on your team.”

“Because I show no mercy!” Miles pulls Jon in closer to his side.

“Not even to people his boyfriend, apparently,” Jon mutters. Miles drops a kiss on his hair, and he scowls. “Don’t, it’s too late for that.”

Maggie stifles a giggle. “So you two have date nights? That’s cute.”

“We’ve got another one this Sunday.” Miles grins. “Ask me what we’re doing.”

“Don’t ask him.”

Trevor, apparently deciding that he likes Miles more than Jon, looks at Miles. “What are you doing?”

Miles leans in. “Trevor, we’re gonna cook some fuckin’ chicken.”

Both Maggie and Trevor bark out surprised laughs. Jon can’t stop a smile as he looks at them. “Miles,” he says gently, “students.”

“They’re adults, Jon, they know what cursing is.”

Jon shakes his head. “He’s been saying that every time he brings up his plans.”

“What makes it fucking chicken and not just regular chicken?” Maggie asks.

Miles shrugs. “I got the recipe from my roommate freshman year - great dude, I still keep in touch, he’s a kindergarten teacher - and every time he made it, his friends would say it was time to make some fuckin’ chicken. I’m just keeping it going.”

“Maggie said it wrong,” Trevor says immediately.

Maggie smacks Trevor’s shoulder. “I did not say chicken wrong.”

Trevor sighs. “You said fucking chicken. Dr. Luna is saying fuckin’ chicken.”

“Oh my god,” Jon says. “They’re debating the finer points of how to swear properly.”

“You’re raising them right,” Miles says solemnly. Jon pokes him in the ribs, hard, and he yelps and curls up. “Agh, betrayal!”

Maggie glances at Trevor. “This looks like war.”

“I don’t want to get caught in the crossfire,” Trevor murmurs.

Jon’s too busy preparing for whatever poke attack Miles is about to launch to notice if Maggie answers. Miles is going to fight pokes with pokes, he knows it. This is why it takes him completely by surprise when Miles locks both of his arms around Jon’s waist, lifts him up, and tries to throw Jon over his shoulder.

“Miles!” Jon yelps, trying to throw an arm around Miles’s shoulders. “No, put me down, don’t-”

“I’m kidnapping your professor,” Miles says cheerfully. “Have a good day!”

“Trevor, film this,” Maggie says, sounding far too excited. “Right now.”

Miles tries to take a step towards the table where Jon’s laptop bag is and stumbles. Jon grabs onto him tighter. “If you drop me, I swear to God-”

“Yeah, okay, that’d be bad.” Miles sets Jon back on his feet and leans over to kiss his forehead. “I’ll see you at lunch, please don’t kill me!” He turns and sprints out of the room.

Jon brushes his hair out of his face and turns to the students. Trevor is actually filming, which is just perfect. He points at the camera. “Don’t film me killing him.”

“No evidence,” Trevor says dutifully.

Jon picks up his laptop bag. “I’m trusting you both not to trash this room. And I’m back in here later today, so I’ll know if you do.” And with that he runs out of the room, following the sound of Miles laughing, trying to fight down the wild grin on his face.

.

From: Jordan (5:21 PM)  
can we do friday?

To: Jordan (5:46 PM)  
Yeah, Friday works

From: Jordan (5:47 PM)  
brandon says he’ll pay for dinner if you guys pay for movie tickets and snacks

To: Jordan (5:54 PM)  
I’m vaguely concerned that he’s only offering because he plans on going to a McDonald’s or something

.

Dinner is not at McDonald’s, thankfully. Jon picks up Miles (wearing the sport coat again, “you know, just to make them feel underdressed”) and they find Brandon and Jordan at an off-brand Olive Garden.

“There’s no such thing as off-brand Olive Garden,” Jordan complains when Jon says so. “Italian restaurants other than Olive Garden exist.”

“Well, yeah, but.” Jon gestures at the walls, all cobblestone like Olive Garden. “There’s a lot of aesthetic similarities, you gotta admit.”

“No breadsticks, though,” Miles mutters.

Brandon looks between the two of them, looking lost. Jon feels a pang of sympathy. Having your date talk more to other people than you is not a good first date.

“So, Brandon,” Jon says, “what do you do other than watch sports?”

“Watch movies.” Brandon shrugs. “I’ve directed a couple of small-scale documentaries. It’s cool stuff, being behind the scenes.”

Jordan gives Brandon the soppiest heart eyes that Jon has ever seen. Luckily, he’s saved from his utter disgust by Miles leaning in, eyes alight. “You’re a movie person?”

“Hell yeah, I’m a movie person!” Brandon grins. “Are you a movie person? No, don’t tell me.” He leans back, studying Miles closely. “You write.”

“How could you tell?”

“I can always tell.”

Jordan glances at Jon and mouths _I told him._

Miles doesn’t seem to notice. “Okay, question. If you had the chance to direct any movie, what would it be?”

Brandon frowns. “Like a movie that already exists, or my own movie?”

“Whichever answer you thought of first.”

“I think they’re getting along,” Jon stage-whispers to Jordan.

“I don’t think this is how dates are supposed to go,” Jordan stage-whispers back. Brandon is already answering Miles. “Your date and my date are getting along really well.”

Jon shrugs. “At least we can talk to each other.”

“See any good movies lately?” Jordan says, desert-dry. It takes more effort than it should for Jon to avoid laughing.

Dinner is perfectly respectable Italian food, with a side of movie talk that ends with Brandon passionately arguing that Thor is one of the best-directed Marvel movies of the modern era. Jordan looks appalled, but he hears Brandon out, which is, Jon figures, what people dating each other should do.

“The second Thor sucked though,” Miles says as soon as Brandon is finished. Brandon’s face visibly falls.

Jon leans against Miles’s shoulder. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“Is that reason my good taste in movies?”

“That’s one of them, yeah.”

Miles kisses the top of Jon’s head and looks up at Jordan and Brandon. “He’s cute,” he announces gleefully.

“No, you are,” Jon says in a monotone, although he’s pretty sure any sarcastic effect is being undercut by the way he’s smiling.

Brandon turns to Jordan. “Do you see this?”

Jordan shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

“They’re sickening. Why did you invite them?”

“Well, it’s kinda cute.”

Jon grins. “Aww, we’re sickening!”

“I can’t believe we’re that couple,” Miles laughs.

Jon can’t either, but it’s less because of the way their relationship has gone (of course they were going to be sappy, they’re both saps, it’s just the way things are) and more because he can’t believe they’re dating at all. He’s not sure what’s better, the persistent awe that he has such a good boyfriend or the knowledge that one day he’ll be used to having Miles in his life.

It takes him another second to realize that he should probably answer, so he forces himself to look up at Miles. “You light up my life, honeybunch,” he says.

Miles looks far too excited at that. “Aww, sugar pie,” he coos.

“Oh my god, I take it back,” Jordan says, sounding horrified. “This isn’t cute, it’s a goddamn abomination.”

“If you guys are going to make out during the movie, don’t sit anywhere near us,” Brandon adds.

“Jon, we should make out during the movie,” Miles decides. “And sit directly behind Jordan and Brandon. And be as loud as possible.”

“Done,” Jon answers. Miles pillows his cheek on the top of Jon’s head. “Hey, no, don’t get comfortable, we’re leaving soon.”

“Nope, too late. I’m not moving.”

Jordan takes a picture. Jon can’t even be surprised.

.

From: Pat (7:15 PM)  
jordan just sent me the most disgusting picture

To: Pat (7:16 PM)  
Don’t tell me. It’s me and Miles.

From: Pat (7:20 PM)  
i don’t need to tell you you already know what you did

.

“Jon, I have a confession,” Miles says as they pull up to the movie theater.

“Murder confession or ‘I used your toothbrush once’ confession?” Jon asks, glancing around the parking lot for Jordan’s car.

“More like the second one.” Miles sighs. “I didn’t know Brandon was a movie person, so I intentionally went and found the movie with the worst reviews and bought four tickets.”

“You did _not_.”

“I did. I thought it’d be fun to give them a movie they could shit-talk while they were watching it.”

Jon has to fight down a laugh as he pulls into their parking space. “It’s not the end of the world if that’s what happens.”

“I’m going to be responsible for them breaking up. I’ll have to live with that guilt.”

“If they’re going to break up because someone else took them to a bad movie, then they weren’t going to date that long to begin with.”

“I know, I know.” Miles pushes his door open, gets out the car, and promptly puts his burrows his head in his arms on the car roof. “It’s just too late to turn back.”

“We’ll have to brave a bad movie together.”

Miles peeks at Jon from the crook of his elbow. “Do you want to make out during a bad movie?” he asks hopefully.

Jon shrugs. “We’ll see what kind of bad movie it is. C’mon, let’s go get some popcorn.”

.

The movie does not go as planned. For starters, it’s not the kind of bad movie where you can make out, it’s the kind of bad movie where you want to watch every second to absorb just how awful it is. Not even Miles can argue with that; he seems absorbed in the movie from the get-go. Jon has to admit that he’s enjoying himself in the worst way possible.

And then, about forty minutes in, Miles leaves.

Or, more accurately, his phone starts vibrating, and he whispers “oh shit be right back” and ducks out of the theater, and then five minutes later comes back stands at the end of the aisle, making faces at Jon.

Jon leans over to Jordan. “We’ll be back in a minute,” he murmurs, although he’s honestly not sure if Jordan notices or not. He makes his way down to the end of the aisle and off to the side towards Miles. “What’s going on?”

Miles makes a quiet distressed noise. “Okay, I really, really hate to do this, but I have to go? Kerry just called me and we have, like, bro rules, and-”

“All right, let’s go,” Jon says, and starts down the ramp. It takes him a couple seconds to realize that Miles isn’t following; he turns and raises his eyebrows.

“Um,” Miles says, looking lost.

Jon smiles. “Did you forget who drove here? C’mon, I’ll drop you off. It’s fine.”

Miles hesitantly comes over to Jon. “Are you sure? I can call an Uber or something, it’s not-”

“This movie isn’t worth staying for, and Jordan and Brandon won’t mind.” Jon takes Miles’s hand, and Miles curls his fingers around Jon’s. “Let’s get you to Kerry’s.”

.

To: Chris (9:41 PM)  
Is Kerry okay?

From: Chris (9:41 PM)  
he just broke up with me

From: Chris (9:42 PM)  
shouldnt you be at date night

To: Chris (9:44 PM)  
Miles needed to bail. You need anything?

From: Chris (9:47 PM)  
time alone

From: Chris (9:48 PM)  
if that’s all right

To: Chris (9:50 PM)  
No worries. I’ll go running, I’ve got my gear in my car. Don’t drink too much vodka.

From: Chris (9:50 PM)  
no promises

.

Running is one of those things that Jon doesn’t do nearly enough. It’s great: it’s a way to de-stress, to get away from the world, and to exercise, all in one. If he had an extra hour in his day, he’d probably spend it running. Granted, maybe going for a run at ten o’clock at night isn’t the best idea, but he’ll take his chances in the park.

And it’s nice, really. The December air has a bite to it, but it’s nice to just put his headphones in and run for a little while without thinking too hard. It’s also nice to be alone, which is why it takes him totally surprise when someone comes up behind him and says “Hey!”

Jon doesn’t even lose pace, but he does make a noise that sounds a little like “gaaaaah.” He can’t really help it, he’s surprised.

“Oops!” The person in question runs a little faster and settles in next to him, keeping pace with him easily. “I’m sorry, I should’ve known you’d be surprised.”

Jon pulls one headphone out and looks curiously over. He’s seen this woman running once or twice, always around this park. Never at this time, although he supposes he’s not normally here this time.

“It’s fine,” he says. “What’s up? Just want a running buddy?”

“Something like that.” She tosses her hair, a couple of bright red strands coming loose around her face. “Wanna race?”

“Race?”

“Yeah. Three laps around the park?”

The park isn’t exactly small, but three laps isn’t that bad, and Jon knows that this woman is more of a jogger than a runner most days. “Sure,” he decides. “Why not?”

Redhead grins at him. “Awesome. I need a push through the end of this run, y’know? Gotta keep the momentum going.”

“Yeah, I hear it.” Jon gives her the most smug grin he can manage. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you at the end.”

She gasps, mock-offended. “You wouldn’t let a lady win?”

“I’d let a lady win if she’s faster than me.”

“Oh, well in that case.” Redhead smooths her hair back. “All right, let’s start this corner right here, ready, on your mark get set go!” And she takes off at a gallop that winds Jon just watching her.

“What the fuck,” Jon says, ignoring the way he can hear her laughing from in front of him, and breaks into an actual run.

Here’s the thing Jon did not consider: just because someone jogs doesn’t mean they can’t run. And Redhead is fast. She runs like a woman on a mission, and Jon tries his best to keep up, but, well, she smokes him. He’s kind of glad that there’s nobody around to see it.

When Jon gets back to the corner for the third time, Redhead is already there with a water bottle and a smug grin. “You let the lady win, huh?” she calls as Jon approaches.

“At least you didn’t lap me,” Jon huffs, slowing to a stop. “Holy shit, that was impressive. Are you training for something or do you just like showing off?”

Redhead laughs and holds out her water bottle, which Jon doesn’t even hesitate before taking. “Both, actually. I’m going for a half-marathon, but who’s going to say no to a little show-off?”

“I say no,” Jon grumbles, but he takes a drink of her water anyways. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Redhead takes the water bottle back. “I’m Meg, by the way.”

“Jon.” He looks her up and down. “So does most half-marathon training involve running at night, or is this a special occasion?”

Meg rolls her eyes. “My boyfriend turned my alarm off this morning, so I slept through my morning run time. This was my first chance to go out all day.”

Jon hisses in sympathy. “Yeah, I’d kill my boyfriend if he did that.”

“Right?” Meg glances at her watch. “Oh, shit, I’d better get home, my boys are going to worry if I’m not back soon.”

“Do you need a ride, or are you good walking?”

“I’m in the neighborhood, it’s a quick trip home. But thanks for the offer.” Meg smiles at him. “It was nice running with you, Jon. I’m up for a rematch if you want.”

“Oh, definitely,” Jon promises. “I’ll practice in the meantime.”

Meg grins. “Yeah, you’d better. I’d feel bad kicking your ass that badly every time.” She gives him a wave and jogs off in another direction, still with a surprising amount of energy.

“Goddamn,” Jon mutters as he starts back to his car. He needs to go running more if he’s going to outrace Meg.

.

The lights are on when Jon gets back to the apartment, and he can’t help but sigh. “Chris?” he says, but he stops short. The TV isn’t on, it doesn’t sound like Chris is typing, and he can see the vodka bottle untouched on the kitchen counter.

Upon closer inspection, Chris is curled up on the couch. Jon sighs when he sees him. It’s going to wreck Chris’s back, but he can’t wake him up. Not if he just went through a breakup.

In the end, Jon finds an extra blanket and throws it over Chris. His phone is in the kitchen again, which is probably for the best. Chris’s drunk texts can be weird.

“You’re gonna find the right people one day, buddy,” Jon murmurs, setting a glass of water on the coffee table next to him. “One day.”

.

To: Miles (11:36 PM)  
All good with Kerry?

From: Miles (11:40 PM)  
not really but yknow

To: Miles (11:41 PM)  
Understood. Get some rest, both of you.

From: Miles (11:42 PM)  
you;re the best <3

.

To: Jordan (11:45 PM)  
Hey sorry again for having to ditch you guys like that. How’d the date go?

From: Jordan (8:17 AM)  
brandon has a really nice apartment

To: Jordan (9:58 AM)  
I guess that does answer my question.

.

Their second capital-letter Date Night takes place in Miles’s apartment, exactly one week after the first one. Jon shows up in a sport coat and Miles nearly falls over laughing when he sees it.

“What, I figured it was a nice gesture,” Jon says, doing his best to sound genuinely dismayed. “Don’t you like it?”

“I love it,” Miles says firmly, still grinning, “C’mere, you dapper motherfucker.” He hooks an arm around Jon’s waist and pulls him in, and Jon kisses him hello without a second thought. “Missed you.”

“It’s been two days,” Jon says, but he can’t help but add, “I missed you too.”

“And we’re gonna have a nice, interruption-free date night!” Miles squeezes Jon a little tighter.

Jon forces himself to laugh, but it’s just a little hollow. Chris is doing better, but he’s still upset. Saturday had been another Titanic-and-alcohol night, and if it’s that bad for Chris, well. “How’s Kerry?”

Miles’s smile fades, just a bit. “Is there any way we could… not talk about that? Not that it’s anything bad, it’s just, all things considered. You know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon says quickly. That tells him all he needs to know anyways. But Miles still looks a little dimmer now, so Jon rests a hand on his cheek. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s cook some fuckin’ chicken.

And slowly, Miles’s face breaks into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can talk to me on [Tumblr](http://officialseancassidy.tumblr.com) (where I also have a couple posts floating around with some holiday headcanons!) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ofclseancassidy) so come say hi if you want.


End file.
